Rise Kujikawa
Rise Kujikawa also known by her stage name Risette, is a character from Persona 4. A famous teen idol, Rise is well-known amongst teenagers and adults, but quit her job suddenly, citing health reasons. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Laura Bailey. Appearance Rise is a short teenager with reddish-brown hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her normal outfit consists of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an orange top and white pants in summer. During explorations in the Midnight Channel and at school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath and wears pink glasses only when supporting the team/members. At the summer festival, Rise is seen wearing a kimono like the rest of the girls. Before transferring to Yasogami High and while working at her grandmother's shop, Rise wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt. In Persona 4 Golden, during the winter she wears a snow suit with pink sunglasses on top of her head, a high collar with pink and white stripes with her matching pink snow jacket that says "Lovers", purple gloves, darker navy snow pants, and light purple shoes. The only time she has her hair down is the new summer outfit she wears in the epilogue of Persona 4 Golden that is obtained by getting the true ending after saving Marie in the Hollow Forest. She wore a white see-through halter top underneath, with a pink, light blue, and orange bikini, and tan pants. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, rather flirty, is very bubbly, and can be quite boastful about herself. She used to be an idol but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the 'real' Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Gallery Rise Kujikawa render.png|Persona 4 Persona_4_ultimate_Rise.jpg|Persona 4 Arena Ulti_Rise.png|Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax Rise_P4D.jpg|Persona 4: Dancing All Night PQ_-_Rise.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth PQ2_Rise_Kujikawa.png|Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Rise_confronts_her_others_self.jpg|Rise confronts her other self Rise_wearing_bikini_swimsuit.png|Rise wearing a swimsuit during the Miss Yasogami beauty pageant 20120206173729.jpg Persona 4 The Golden ANIMATION - 03 - Large 31.jpg 20111210215943_original.jpg|"You're NOT the real ME!" Trivia *One of Rise's early design concepts resembles Lisa Silverman. Lisa and Rise's names are phonetically similar in Japanese (Risa to Rise) and both have stints as idol singers, in addition to being the most pronounced about their love for the main character, and being of the Lovers Arcana. *Some of Rise's early design concepts look similar to Ai Ebihara and Saki Konishi. *Rise's appearance and name resemble those of her Japanese voice actress, Rie Kugimiya. *During the visit in Port Island's Club Escapade, Rise reveals that she had a secret show two years ago and the power went out in the middle of her performance referencing the power outage before the first S.E.E.S. Full Moon Operation in September 2009. *Rise is a famous idol, but none of her songs are heard in vanilla Persona 4. However, the animation has a devoted opening that is composed with Rise's VA singing. Additionally, there is also an animated cutscene with Rise singing in Persona 4 Golden. *Rise is the only member of the main cast who possesses a Persona not based off a figure of native Japanese descent. *Rise is the only character who does not have a cut-in effect when summoning her Persona in the vanilla version of Persona 4. However, Persona 4 The Animation gives Rise the cut-in effect when she first summons Himiko and in Persona 4 Golden when aiding the All-Out Attack. *Rise is the first information/support playable character to be involved in the remake of All-Out Attack in Persona 4 Golden. *In Persona 4 Arena, she may occasionally say "Duel 1, Let's Rock!" or "Rebel 1, Action!" at the beginning of a match if she is chosen as Navigator. This is a reference to the round calls in the Guilty Gear series and BlazBlue series respectively. **When a character Bursts out of a combo, she may say "Hey, that's cheating!" in a possible reference to when Fuuka says it in Persona 3 when the player uses a cheating device in the game. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Magic